


O, Death

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: Sunshine Project 2018 [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff and Angst, Grim Reapers, M/M, Magic-Users, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: "Been a while, huh?"The wizard laughs.His visitor doesn't.





	O, Death

Somewhere in the lower levels of a small infirmary, a hole appears, the darkness of the ethereal plane visible within before polished black dress shoes step quietly onto a stone floor. The rift closes behind a hooded figure, robes billowing behind them as they seem to glide further into the large room. No steps are heard as the figure moves down a path between rows of cots on either wall, lining the entire room on either side. The beds the cloaked figure passes are empty, the room dimly lit by orange light shining from the small windows as the sun begins to set. The room is quiet, but even more so as the figure makes their way to a small figure in the last bed in the room before a door on the left, a familiar tuft of green hair and face soft in sleep visible in the dim of the room. The cloaked figure stops beside the bed, head bowed as they look upon the sleeping figure.

The bedridden man shifts, and oceanic eyes open, taking in the robed visitor standing above him, a small smile crawling across his face.

"Hey Grim. Been a while, huh?"

The young man, a wizard, laughs.

His visitor doesn't.

The robed figure is silent, arms crossing over their chest as the wizard's smile drops into an annoyed frown, one thick brow raised as he looks up into the hooded figure's face. "If you're here to argue about whether or not I should be going home with you, could you wait until I can at least get out of this bed?"

The figure is silent for a moment longer, arms uncrossing from in front of their chest. And then they speak.

"What the hell happened to you, Marvin?"

The wizard, Marvin, loses the annoyance coloring his face, shoulders slumping as he deflates somewhat, leaning back on his elbows as he looks down at the sheets he twists between slim fingers.

"Same old, same old. Just out being a hero," he replies evasively, not meeting his visitor's eye, not even looking up until two skeletal hands reach up toward their hood, pulling it down to reveal a glimpse of a shining white skull. But then it shifts, as though pulling on a mask. Black hair and olive skin cover bone, empty sockets suddenly holding bright crimson eyes. Where just a second ago a hooded skeleton had stood now stands a man, with a sharp jaw and bright eyes, dark hair hanging over one dark brow. He's undeniably attractive, waiting as the wizard fidgets more, eyes meeting his own before looking away again.

"Don't lie to me, Marvin. I felt you on death's door more than once in just the last few hours. What happened?"

Marvin is quiet, which is unusual from what the lich above him knows of the man. It only makes him more agitated, his own hands, now covered by flesh and muscle, balling into fists as he awaits the man's response. He looks over what he can see of the man, a cut high on his cheek, bandaged hands and bruises on the knuckles and fingers, on the forearms in the shape of large handprints. The lich's face darkens when he sees the evidence of the wizard's battle, Marvin pulling his arms back underneath the sheets when he notices his stare.

"I'm fine, Dark," he says sternly, the lich frowning before giving a small sigh.

"I enjoy our time together, Marvin, but there has to be a better way for us to meet," he murmurs, Marvin's smile bright in the dim of the room.

"You could always come see me once I'm not bedbound. Maybe go get some food, see the sights."

A small pause, Marvin smiling up at the lich expectantly.

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"Maybe," is his only reply, the wizard still grinning up at the man standing over his bed.

Dark smiles, and it's like sunlight.

"I'd like that very much."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1: Sunset  
> guess who's been listening to taz again! I was working on this when gg reminded the server that the Sunshine Project starts today! the prompt was just the extra push I needed to get this done and posted, I hope you guys like it!


End file.
